Tattoos and Heartbreaks
by alecwI11bm1ne
Summary: Edward leaves..Victoria comes and changes Bella, when she turn into a vampire she has got strange tattoos and eyes that change colour. Will going to the Volturi to help her find out what caused this..Will Bella ever find her true love? Review please.. ON HIATUS!
1. Tattoos and Heartbreaks

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters…All of them sadly belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer :'(

Eyes- Tattoos- Meaning

-Colour-

Blue - - Anxious

Green - - Amazement

Red - - Anger

Pink - - Love / Lust

Purple - - Compassion / Passion

Black - - Pissed / Beyond Anger

Brown - - Confused

Yellow - - Annoyed / Irritated / Impatient

Grey - - Bored

Orange - - Surprised

Brown - - Normal

-Now on with the show -

Bella' P.O.V (Point of view)

'You don't want me ?' I said

'Yeah, I don't want you, I never wanted you, You were just something to entertain me, until something good came along.. So now it has. You're just a weak, ugly, useless piece of shit. You're not good enough for anyone, not even Newton. You're just a human after all, just a waste of creation' He said with a matter of fact voice. 'Bye Bella, hope I never see you again!'

He ran off laughing.. Laughing at the heartbroken expression that must have been on my face.

I wondered around for a couple of hours, well it felt like hours anyway. Until I smelt something sweet, sweet and rosy. I stopped walking and turned. There she was. Victoria. I should be scared right now, but all I wanted was death, and death was knocking at my door, and I'm gladly answering it.

'Where is your dear Edward?,' she asked.

All of a sudden I froze, a couple of minutes later she looked pissed, that I still haven't answered her question. I finally felt calm and said

'He's gone, just he left actually, just before you came here' I was surprised of how calm my voice was. She did not look convinced. Then she finally spoke

' Well, I guess I can just leave you here, alone. But. seeing as I am feeling generous I'll give you a choice. Die or Live for eternity' What she said completely took me by surprise.

'Dying is just a way of giving up, so I guess... I want to live for eternity and show that bastard what he threw away.' Suddenly she darted towards me and bit me.

-Three days later-

The light was blinding, everything around me was too loud. The beeping of horns from the distant highway. The laughter of young children. The sound of the leaves flutter to the ground.

I woke up, all I could see was dirt, trees, and moss. Everything around me looked clear; I could hear the woodland creature scuttling about their business and birds chirping. Dears running away. Without thinking I stood up and ran towards the place I never thought I'd see again. THEIR house!

I felt free. Running at this immense speed, like I had escaped from everything I feared and hated. I finally reached my target. Everything looked the same. I walked in everything was the same but somehow everything was different. It looked like it had been abandoned weeks.

I went upstairs and walked around. Hesitantly I, some what tip toed towards Edward's room at the end of the hall, and walked in. Everything was gone. Even the leather couch. But I smelt something different, a women scents.

_That fucker cheated on me! _

I walked out and went into Rosalie's room because I knew that she would have a full length mirror in there, walking slowly going at the ground. I looked up.

In front of me there was a with long shiny mahogany hair, eyes which where brown, suddenly changed into blue. She had blue inked tattoos around her neck. The shade of blue looked enchanting put against her slightly tanned skin, which was pale when it wanted to, then her eyes turned green as well as her tattoos.

Her figure was amazing and then I realised something. That she was me…

My beauty, against Edwards or Rosalie's was impeccable, their beauty look normal against mine.

I pulled my phone out and dialled the number I wanted. 'Hello, welcome to American Airlines. How may I help you?'

**What do you think? Good? **

**Want more?**

**Review please !**

**Mary & Neesha x :)**

**To see what the new Bella looks like, go to my profile.  
**


	2. Marcus Talking

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, sadly:'(**

**We have changed the image of the New Bella to Check it out look at our Profile............**

* * *

Chapter Two: Marcus Talking

I've been on the plane for two hours, and my eye and tattoo colour has changed to the colour yellow, because the person next to me, who has practically been staring at me since I sat here, is annoying me.

_If she just looks at me, I can rip those clothes in seconds' he thought. _Ewwwwwwwwwww his like ten years older than me. Oh by the way did I tell you that I could hear people's thoughts, and can play with people's emotions and see the future. If not, now you know. And all I wanted is to get off the plane, already. Finally…

'This is your captain speaking. Please sit down and put your seat belt on. We are landing in Italy, Volterra in 3 minutes. Thank you for flying with American Airways'

As soon as the plane doors open, I jumped up from my seat and ran out, nearly forgetting that there were people behind me. I ran pass, and felt people staring as they trailed my ever move.

It was sunny and hot in Volterra and surprisingly I wasn't sparkling like **Ed-HIM** when we werein **our **meadow, which was a good thing. So that no one will be suspicious.

___________________________________________________________________Time skip___________________________________________________________________________________________

The last I was in these halls was when Alice saw me cliff diving and thought that I was trying to kill myself and Rosalie told **Ed-HIM **that I've killed myself and **he **went to the Volturi to kill **himself **because I wasn't going to be with him, it was like he cared about me, but that wasn't true, he knew it was going to happen sometime, when I get old and shrivelled to death, and in my coffin I'll look like a dried pale prune. **He **said he couldn't live without me, and he had a nerve to break our relationship. **Every time **we broke up.

There were two white marble desks joined together and behind it was a human woman, who looked familiar, someone who I've seen before, when I first came here, what was her name, Tina or something. She looked liked she was in her early thirties.

' Welcome to Volterra, who may I ask am I speaking to and how did you ended up landing here?' She had a husky and deep voice for a human women. She said those words like she isn't even bothered if i answered or not. It's like she expected me to die.

_Why is her face cover with hat? Why do people just go in here and expect something will happen, all that'll happen is all of them will die. Well, excepted from me because I'm special, beautiful and __**NO-ONE**__ will top me. Because I'm Gianna!! She thought. _

So Ginanna's her name. Wow. She's a bitch.

'Well… ' She gasped at the sound of my voice ' my names Bella Swan, I'm an old friend of Aro's.'

_OMG!!! she the one that Aro said to send in whenever she came here… Why has her voice change and sounds like chimes od bells but no-one can be more beautiful than me. Oh. What do I do? Oh I know lets call Demetri and_ Felix. _She thought._

'Wait a second… DEMETRI…FELIX!!!!!'

'Yes Gianna' Demetri said seconds after Felix appeared

' Well, will you and Felix escort Miss. Bella,' Felix and Demetri fictionally stiffened and unfroze in a blink of an eye 'to the throne room'

'Good to see you again Bella, I see your not human anymore, where's lover boy.'

I didn't upset me any more, because his just a bastard who doesn't know what he lost.

'He left me, and yeah, I got tired and fancied a change.' I wiggle my eyebrows at my double meaning mean words. Felix let out a booming laugh, which sounds exactly like Emmett laughing, I had I feeling that they would get along great.

_WOW!! Her voice has changed, she single and HOT. And she doesn't have that dickhead controlling her. She can finally be happy with one of best friends…_

What does he mean that I can be happy, since when did Edward become controlling. OMG I said his name without being upset. WOW. Sometimes I hate readings people's minds...

_Just look at her flirting with Felix, that little slut has just been here for two minutes and she already got Felix wrapped up in her little slutty finger. I think my Demetri falling for it as well, actually Demetri isn't mine but he soon will be in the future. ….__Gianna thought, _

_so people in here are two faced. Will see about that._

'Well let's go.' Demetri finally spoke. We walked towards the closed heavy looking wooden double doors. Demetri and Felix stopped and Demetri knocked once.

'Come In!' A relatively loud screech said. I still had still had my hoodie on with my jeans **(look at profile to see outfit) **

'Welcome back Isabella, it's been a while since you last visited here.'

'Yeah, it Bella remember, anyway, I've got an offer for you,' I paused from dramatic affect 'do you want to hear it?'

'Sure tell, but first….'

As he said this he held out his hands and I slowly reached for them, as I did a electric shock went through my veins, I would have fallen if I was still a clumsy human. I heard a gasp coming from in front of me, I think Aro felt it to and then I blanked out and, suddenly glimpses of Aro's life was passing through me. WOW!

'I just experienced your whole life, 'I said, as whispers and gasps travelled around the room, I just rolled my eyes. ' But how?'

' It looks like you can absorb other vampire's powers by the power of touch and a stronger shield, than you were when you were human.' And then he paused and said 'You never stopped amazing me, you said you had an offer?'

' Well if I join your guard, will you help me find something for me?'

'And what might that be?'

'Well you see…'

I took my hood down and lifted off my hoodie, revelling me, in a yellow tank top and, I drop my hoodie on the floor revelling my tattoos that are the same colour as my eyes. Blue. I heard more gasps and whispers and their thoughts were full of wonder and **LOTS **of questions. Then my tattoos changed colour to yellow and my skin is tanned. Which means that I was really irritated from the gasps and whispers but instead of quietness there was even more gasps and whispers because the colour of my tattoos. Once again I rolled my eyes.

'As you can see I have tattoos that change colour and so does my eye by the feelings that I experience, all you have to do is help me get more information about them is that okay? Do you expected my offer?'

'Like I said you never stopped amazing me…' Aro answered but got interrupted by **MARCUS.**

'Of course you can join… You didn't have to ask… You can join our new and improved Volturi **FAMILY.' **

From what the Cullen's said the Volturi was far from a family but I don't know why they said that because they're all very welcoming and supportive of each other.

As **MARCUS **said this Aro was jumping up and down in his throne, which suddenly reminded me of Alice, my best friend, well, my ex best friend just like Jacob. Anyway Caius was smiling; yes I said it right, **smiling. **First, Marcus was famous for not speaking and now his speaking, and Caius was famous for scaring people and showing no emotion and now his **smiling.** It seemed that I was not the only one who was confused.

'Thank so much.' I said with passion and gratefulness and bowed my head for the sign of respected. Now my eyes were the colour purple.

'You don't have to bow your head Bella your just as important as me and my brothers.' Caius said surprisingly

'Alec why don't you show Bella her new room.' Marcus said.

I stood still, patiently, but inside I was eager to find out who he is. I think Marcus could feel it because he is laughing his head off as he finished his sentences.

'Yes master.'

He said in a husky voice, his voice was so alluring, admiring and sexy that made Edward's voice sound like a girl squealing.

My head started to spin and then finally my head snapped up.

The he is standing in front of me. He had jet black hair, that pointed in every direction, he was wearing: g-star jeans, black long sleeves cotton shirt, a black Rolex watch, Lacoste high-top trainers and a Volturi crest necklace which brought out his bright red glossy eyes. **(See outfit on profile) **Then I released that I was checking him out, in front of everybody. Ooops.

**Was it Good?**

**Should we write some more?**

**Please Review? **

**The more review the faster the next the next chapter will be on.**

**Mary & Neesha :) :D **


	3. Silent Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…Sadly SM does:'(

**Last Time….**

**Yes master.'**

**He said in a husky voice, his voice was so alluring, admiring and sexy, that made Edward's voice sound like a girl squealing.**

**My head started to spin and then finally my head snapped up.**

**The he is standing in front of me. He had jet black hair, that pointed in every direction, he was wearing: g-star jeans, black long sleeves cotton shirt, a black Rolex watch, Lacoste high-top trainers and a Volturi crest necklace which brought out his bright red glossy eyes. (See outfit on profile) Then I released that I was checking him out, in front of everybody. Ooops.**

* * *

Bella's POV

My eye changed colour, a colour of pink, which meant LUST.

That was when I heard Marcus laughed. I guess he knows what I'm feeling now… Ooops…

' The room next to yours and Felix' Marcus answer Alec's unspoken question.

Their love it already the strongest connection I have ever seen… I forgot she can read my mind… she probably listening now… okay… Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are… Marcus thought.

I decided that I should stop listening but I really want to find out from he meant by

'_Strongest connection I have ever seen'_. But I've got a feeling I going to find out soon…

* * *

Still Bella's POV

We ran up two flights of stairs and went through little passageways, until we found arrived to our destination, my new room.

We stood in front of two white double doors with golden handles with a crest, at the end of it. I'm guessing the Volturi crest. Each vampire coven had their own crest, some more inventive than others, so I've been told.

Alec opened the door for me seeing as I was carrying my luggage in both of my hand, though even if I had my luggage I'm guessing I can still open the door without difficulty. I can see Alec could see that to but his just acting like a gentle man.

As the door opened I chucked my luggage on the floor, not caring if I broke anything. As I chucked the luggage I heard Alec chuckle, it sent chills running down my spine, which made me shiver, lightly. The way he chuckled sent butterflies in my stomach, it was so sexy, manly but cute at the same time.

I lifted my eyes so the were the same level as him, which was difficult because he was five inches taller than me, so I had to go on my tip toes, which he considered amusing, but when I stared into his eyes, it felt like I was falling endlessly towards his soul which was buried in a mask he hides himself in, a mask that show people that he is emotionless and heartless. But for some unknown reason I got passed that mask, that barrier, which separates him from his feelings and his real intension in life, without being told or ordered what to do.

It felt like I was staring into eyes for hours and it felt like he was doing the same, looking in my soul. Right now I could lightly see the reflection of my eyes, its turned pink again.

Then I heard

'ALEC! BELLA! Snap out of it!!!' he voice was familiar, FELIX.

'HHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUM…' Alec and me said at the same time.

'We've, me and Jane, have been trying to get your attention for HALF AN HOUR!'

'Okay…'

We once again said at the same time. We looked at each other and instantly looked at the floor, like there was something fascinating about it.

'I better get going…' Okay this is so creepy, as we said it at the same time, AGAIN!

'Your chemistry is so impeccable' Jane mumbled,

Jane of course, was beautiful, she had her blond hair that slightly curled half way down her back, her had a greeny, blue silk dress, black platform heels, a black chain chocker, a black simple ring and a gold band around the centre and on the centre, the Volturi crest engraved on the onyx crystal and she had a smoky eye effect eye make-up and nothing else **(see outfit on profile. Imagine the Volturi Crest is engraved on the ring)**

'Waaahhhh.' We said, what a surprise. Clearly both of us were confused.

'I rest my case'

Both Felix and Jane laughed and walked away leaving Alec and me, still confused as can be.

I started to walk inside my room but turned to face Alec who has surprisingly staring at me

'Ummm' Alec said clearly embarrassed, that I caught him looking.

'It's fine thanks.' I kissed him on the cheek and walked in my room. Leaving a more confused Alec, as I closed the door. I really had NO idea what I'm doing but it like when I first met him, that we had a connection, which took me back to what Marcus was think earlier in the thorn room.

* * *

Alec's POV

I stood there standing still, dumbfound of what had just happened.

Then I walked towards my room and there I found Felix and Demetri lying on MY bed. It looks like their waiting for me.

'What are you both doing in room! Without my permission?' I shouted at them.

Instead of feeling fear they found it amusing.

'So you and Bella, you two looked very comfy out there.' Felix announced whilst Demetri continuously sniggered.

'That's non of your business'

'I bet to differ, because you're my business, which makes Bella my business' Felix said whilst wiggling his eyebrows. I growled at him when I understood what he said, which made him laugh even more.

'Whatever, nothing happened she just _kissed me on the cheek'_

I whispered the last bit, even a vampire would find that hard to hear, but unfortunately for me, Felix was standing next to me and Demetri was in ear shot of what I both let out two booming laughs, which you could hear through out the **castle**, even **Italy**.

'What little Alec wanted more' Felix teased.

I just growled a fierce one and I saw Felix flinch, but just a little. Then, a knock, that came from the door. I walked toward the door and opened it, there stood my **goddess, **looking good, no, fantastic as ever.

'Ermm, can you please keep it down a little am trying to sleep.' She said using a little voice, like she's scared of what we would say. Wait what **SLEEP.**

'SLEEP, VAMPIRES DON'T/CAN'T SLEEP' Felix shout down my ear and now I think I'm deaf. I also saw Bella flinch.

'Your not deaf' an angel like voice said in my mind. 'DON'T SHOUT DOWN MY EAR, FELIX!' I shouted down Felix's ear. ' Okay sorry' he then said 'Apology accepted'

'Well anyway I can, I found out on the plane because the guy next to me just undressing me with his eyes and it got annoying. So I wanted to sleep, so I fell asleep, just like that.'

'WOW' Demetri said from inside my room.

'Well anyway can you please keep it down or I'll make you all go to sleep'

'Well I don't mind that, neither would Demetri, we both haven't slept in what 500 years? And Alec over here would do anything for you.'

I once again found myself smacking Felix on the back of the head.

'His right thought I would do anything for you,' as the words slide out of my mouth I felt embarrassed. Whilst Felix and Demetri were laughing their heads off, then as they literally started rolling on the floor, and I thought Demetri was a serious person, now I am proven wrong.

Silent Conversation (**Bella/**_**Alec)**_

**You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, you're just saying your mind, and I like that, a person who says his mind.**

_**Yeah but it's only me, plain me, you wouldn't go for me. **_

**You want to bet; because when I first laid my eyes on you I couldn't, not love you. **

_**That how I felt, but I first felt it when you first came here.**_

**What? Why didn't I feel anything?**

_**You didn't feel it because you were in love with 'lover boy' **_

**You can say his name you know? I don't mind any more. Sorry that must of hurt because when I left you in the corridor, it felt like you took part of my soul with you. Shit, please tell me I didn't just say that. That's embarrassing. **

_**It's not embarrassing because that what I felt **_

**Oh okay. Like I said I really do like you even though I haven't known you that long.**

_**Okay, would you be my girlfriend?**_

**We'll see, but I think we should start talking out loud, because your friends over there at looking at us weird. She winked at me. **

'So… okay, I don't feel like sleeping anymore, bye Alec, Felix and Demetri. See you later.'

She walked to the door and opened it and turned around and said 'Oh, Alec and the answers yes.' Then she went out the room.

'Bye' I mumbled knowing that she heard me.

I turned around to find two idiots, dumbfounded. I heard Bella giggle, it sound like bells. I smirked and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower but before I got in the shower Bella said

'**We might go outside to day.' **

Knowing that it was only for me to hear. I finished my shower and I got changed into my g-star shorts, DC t-shirt, hat and shoes and went to my room and got my sunglasses **(see outfit on profile).** I turned around and to see two idiots, still dumbfounded. I once again heard Bella's giggle, man I love this women.

'**I love you too babe.' **As she said I smiled.

'What just happened?' Felix asked. There was knock on the door.

'I took a shower,' as I said this I opened the door to see Bella, 'Hi, what's up babe?'

I winked at Bella, she just giggled.

**You should tell them what's going on you know.**

'Yeah but I like seeing idiots, still dumbfounded.' I said this out loud.

'Do you want to go outside, maybe go for swim?'

'Fuck yeah'

'Wait a second I just need to get change.'

'See you in a bit.'

'No wait,' then I pulled her close to me and kissed her, and she kissed me back. Then she left. Then turned around and headed to the PS3 and said 'What's up?' acting like nothing happened.

'What do you men 'what's up'?' Felix said

'As in, I mean 'what's up?'

I started to play Halo when….

'You… Bella… Stared… Giggled… Shower… Stared… Giggled… Kissed … I confused.' Felix stuttered. I just shrugged my shoulders.

'You just kissed Bella. On the LIPS and she kissed you back and you have spoke to each other.' It was now Demetri turn to ask questions.

'That where your wrong Brother…' 'We spoke… a lot'

'Ehhhhhhhh' Felix and Demetri said at the same time. I thought that Demetri would have known what we've been doing, because he knows everything.

'Silent Conversation,' and then I said, ' do you want to got to the pool'

They both nodded and Felix clearly is still confused, then Demetri said

'I thought silent conversations are only for people who has a really strong and long bond. It's really rare.'

'Bella is rare.'

'Babe you coming'

'So are we' Felix and Demetri said at the same time, I beginning to wonder if them two are soul mates. I opened the door.

'Babe they're not, they're just dumb sometimes'

'we resent that' They said at the same time.

'I rest my case' There stood my Bella looking beautiful as ever as she, wore a turquoise dress, turquoise sunglasses on and underneath the dress, was a bikini and in her hand were her black gladiator sandals **(see outfit at profile).**

**Are you checking me out?**

**Maybe. Just returning the favour. Correct me if I'm wrong but you were checking me out in the throne room.**

**Okay, okay I get the point.**

* * *

**Was it Good?**

**Love It or Hate It?**

**Please Reveiw **

**And Post in any of your ideas that i might add in the future chapters.**

**And what name should I call Edward's little whore? **

**Review **

**Mary & Neesha :D**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note **

**I know i haven't updated in a while but i've got writters block and i need you to PM and send me ANy ideas that you have.**

**I need ideas on how bella and alec are gonna meet the cullens and edward whore..**

**.:~oOo~:. **

**If you have any ideas pleace help im on my knees begging **

**.:~oOo~:. **

**Help Anything will help me **

**.:~oOo~:. **

**Mary **


End file.
